


A Little Extra

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Little Extra

**Title:** A Little Extra  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt # 58: Diminish, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)'s prompt # 18: Plum pudding.  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Beta read by the Slashchat girls.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Little Extra

~

Harry took another bite of plum pudding, exhaling once he’d finished chewing. “That’s...potent,” he wheezed.

Severus smirked. “My mother’s recipe. Around Christmas, the best way to keep my father malleable was to keep him intoxicated.”

“So you fed him this cake?” Harry asked, forking more into his mouth. “Bet it worked.”

“It worked best when we added Dreamless Sleep,” Severus said. “The effects diminished too quickly otherwise.”

Harry smiled. “Smart.” He licked his lips. “So, is there anything...extra in this?”

Severus pulled Harry to his feet, supporting him as he swayed. “Standard brandy, just enough to...lubricate.”

“Perfect.”

~


End file.
